There are known in the parent literature various devices dealing with the prevention of blinding of drivers by headlights of adjacent vehicles. The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,262; 3,152,216; 3,517,384; 3,680,951; 4,078,859; 4,734,697; 4,838,650; 5,064,274; 5,119,067; 5,212,468; 5,237,306 and 5,345,261.